A la sauce cendrillon
by loufokagood
Summary: Le titre dit tout. Alors venez lire par vousmême. Lemon HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** perso pas à moi (**J. K. Rowlings **), sauf histoire.

**Auteur :** Loufokagood

**Rating M **

**Résumé :** _Le titre dit tout._ _Alors venez lire par vous-même._

**Avertissement :** Si vous êtes homophobe, veuillez passer votre chemin, merci.

**N/A : **Excusez la pauvre mortelle que je suis, pour vous avoir infliger toute ces faute d'orthographe.

* * *

**A la sauce cendrillon.**

Avion en partance pour N.Y.

- Père, suis-je obligé de venir avec vous ? J'ai une vie à Londres et tous me amis y son, alors pourquoi dois-je absolument venir avec vous au state.

- Je te les déjà expliqué Draco, nous y partons pour nous y installer définitivement, et….

- J e sais tout cela. Mais pourquoi suis-je obligé de venir ? J'ai 25 ans. Je suis en âge pour vivre à mes dépend, et financièrement, 100 générations de Malfoy peuvent subsister. Alors je ne voix pas où est le problème, père.

- Pfff…. Tu ne comprends pas Draco. Tu es la seule famille qui me reste depuis la mort de ta mère, cela fait maintenant 10 ans. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de toi, c'est normal que je veuille t'avoir auprès de moi.Tu es mon fils et je suis ton père….

- …..

- De plus. J'y ais affaire avec le directeur général d'une grande firme « The Griffondor compagnie ». Il veut que je devienne son associé et c'est lui qui ma demandé de t'emmener pour qu'il te présente son fils.Si tout se passe bien, on restera à New York pour un long moment.

- Je comprends. En faite, je ne suis là que, parce que l' on te l'a demandé….

- TAIS-TOI ! Je t'ais déjà donné ma raison, alors tu la boucle. De toute les façon, je suis ton père, tu me dois obéissance.

- Mais….

- La ferme Draco ! Tu m'énerves, et puis il est tard. Couche toi !

Darco se renfrogna, honte de cet fais réprimander en public. Il s'assis confortablement dans son siège tout en jetant des regard noir aux passagers qui c'étaient retournés pour assister à la scène. Et il parti dans ses réflexions.

- Oui, mais pourquoi a-t-il choisi des nobles de Londres. Il aurait pu prendre des milliardaires de N.Y.Il y en a des milliers là bas.

- Mr Dursley fait honneur à son sang. C'est un anglais de souche, il ne voit comme associés, que des gens de son espèce, lui, et que nous sommes la deuxième plus grande fortune d'Angleterre devant la reine, bien entendu. Ce n'est pas comme les anciens propriétaire, les Potter. Ils disaient _« que l'on n'a pas besoin d'être anglais pour faire un bon cake »._ Tu comprends ce qu'ils ont voulus dire par la Draco. Mais malheureusement, ils ont eu une fin atroce. Cela avait fait grand bruit dans le monde de la finance et celui de la presse. C'étaient l'une des plus grande fortune d'Angleterre, à vrai dire, la première, et puis, ils sont parties aux Etats Uni avec leur fils âgé de seulement, 2 mois et demi. Les Potter ont été retrouvé assassiné dans leurs luxueux appartements gisants dans une marre de sang, et seul leur fils âgé de 5 ans à l'époque, a été retrouvé baignant dans son propre sang. Les journaux parlaient d'une vraie boucherie. Les corps étaient mutilés, ils étaient méconnaissables. C'est leur femme de Ménage qui les a découverts. Quelque mois plus tard, on apprenait le rétablissement du fils Potter. Il a été placé dans une famille d'adoption, et à l'heur qu'il est, c'est l'enfant le plus riche au monde.

- On t-il attrapé leur meurtrier ?

- Non, 20 ans après, l'affaire n'a toujours pas été résolue. Maintenant, tais toi et dort, le voyage sera long.

Draco fixait le siège devant lui et se demandait qu'était devenu cet enfant. Tout en fermant ses yeux, il se promit qu'à son arrivé à N.Y, il se renseignerait sur le fils Potter et que peut-être ça l'aiderait à passer le temps.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Assis sur le canapé de son appartement, Harry regardait son amant endormit sur ses genoux. Seamus, son amant, travaillait dans le même immeuble que lui. Ils étaient Techniciens de surface (homme de ménage) Seamus travaillait à l'étage d'en dessous. C'était l'employé d'une entreprise de nettoyage affilier à cette même compagnie. Harry se remémorait leur première rencontre dans l'ascenseur, lui à l'intérieur et l'autre à l'extérieur. D'un regard tacite, ils sûr, qu'ils se rencontreraient tous les soir dans cette ascenseur. Cela faisait maintenant, 6 mois qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement, mais depuis quelques jours leur relation stagnait et il n'en pouvait plus, il devait lui parler mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

Harry regarda à sa montre, 11h30, il était temps de préparer le déjeuné. Il essaya de se lever sans réveiller Seamus mais envient, celui-ci, lui fit un grand sourire et se leva pour lui déposer un doux baiser, puis il prit la direction de la salle de bain. A son retour, Harry était assis sur un des fauteuils du salon avec une expression soucieuse sur le visage.

- Harry, que se passe t-il ?

- Rein. Il faut que l'on parle.

Seamus se figa à cette phrase. Il savait que cela allait arriver. Depuis quelque jour, il avait remarqué le changement d'attitude d'Harry. Il paraissait distant, et quand il faisait l'amour, c'était devenu mécanique, plus d'émotion, plus de sentiment, Harry était comme effacé, ce n'était que du sexe. Il espérait se tromper, qu'Harry redeviendrais luis même, mais rien y fît, et désormais, il redoutait les mots qui allait sortir de la bouche de son amant.

- De quoi veux tu me parler ?

- Ce n'est pas facile à dire. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Seamus, l'amant que tout homme et femme aimeraient avoir. Tu es attentionné, tu aimes rendre service aux autre, tu es passionné, au petit soin avec moi, et niveau sexe, tu es divin. Te rappel tu de notre première soirée et de celles qui suivirent….Seamus se rappelait. Un soir, n'y tenant plus, Harry et lui, c'étaient rendu dans un coin sombre d'une ruelle, et se livraient à une étreinte passionnelle. Quand, tu coin de l'œil, ils furent attirés par un mouvement, quelqu'un se dirigeait vers eux sûrement attiré par les bruits qu'ils faisaient. Plus l'inconnue avançait, plus leur excitations grandissaient, les cou de rein se faisaient de plus en plus rapide, provocant des râles de plaisir et des gémissements difficile à contenir, et l'inconnu avançait, avançait encore plus ne se doutant pas de ce qui l'attendait, et plus il s'approchait, plus les bruits devenaient sourd, comme étouffé. De leur côtés, les cou de rien se faisait frénétique, et n'y tenant plus, se mirent à gémir, crier, râler, oublient l'inconnu à côté d'eux, qui, quand a lui était parti à toute jambe, se rendant compte de ce qui était entrain de ce produire. Le plaisir à son paroxysme, ils finirent par se libérer s'embrassant avec ferveur. C'était la nuit la plus extraordinaire qu'il avait passée…. C'était intense, mais cela ne peut plus durée Seamus, je sens comme un vide en moi et je n'arrive plus à le combler. Tu n'y es pour rien, cela vient de moi, mais avec toi ça ne suffit plus, tu me comprends…..

- En faite, tu veux me quitter, c'est ça. Une colère grandissante en lui.

- Oui…Non….Je ne sais plus, c'est confus la haut. J'aimerais juste que tu comprennes Seamus et que, tu ne m'en veuille pas.

- Que je ne t'en veuille pas ! QUE JE NE T'EN VEUILLE PAS ! MAIS JE T'EN VEUX DEJA HARRY, tu ne le vois pas. Mais comme tu la sous-entendu, il faudrait mieux que l'on arrête ici, c'est ce que tu veux ! C'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX, HARRY!

- Oui…..mais….

- LA FERME ! Ferme la…..adieu….Harry. Des larme coulants sur ses joues, et il partit en claquant la porte de l'appartement.

Harry était déstabilisé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il fixait toujours la porte par laquelle son ex-amant venait de passer, quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.

- Allo !

- Salut, Harry ! Comment tu vas depuis hier ?

- Ah. Salut Ron.

- Ca n'a pas l'ère d'aller. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- J'ai rompu avec Seamus, il n'y a pas 2 secondes.

- Je suis désolé, moi qui pensait t'inviter à déjeuner, mais si je peu faire quel….

- Non, non. Va pour le déjeuné.

- T'es sûr, parce que, j'avais invité quelques amis, quand même.

- Je t'assure que tout va bien. A quelle heur et où ?

- 12h30, dans le petit café près du vendeur de sucrerie, « _Les Trois Ballet_ », et c'est pas trop loin de la compagnie, alors à tout à l'heur.

- Ok. A plus.

- Ok…. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Sinon, je peu….

- Ouiiiii, Ron ! Mille et un fois, oui.

- Ok, ok, à plus.

- Ciao.

Il regarda sa montre, 12h05. Il me reste 10 minutes pour me préparer, heureusement que ce n'est qu'à 15 minutes de chez moi. Bon, allé ? Un bon bain bien chaud, pour se requinquer.

40 minutes plus tard, Harry se tenait devant la porte du petit café en retard comme à son habitude. Il fallait que je m'endorme dans cette foutue baignoire. Bien, c'est moi qui est décidé de venir, plus moyen de faire marche arrière. Il ouvre la porte, cherche Ron, et le retrouve assit au font de la salle avec quelques un de leurs amis.

_**A suivre**_

* * *

_**Cette ff n'était pas prévu en chapitre, mais comme elle n'avançait pas, j'ai décidé de la publier, comma ça, c'est sûr qu'elle arrivera à terme.**_

_**J'ai changé l'orthographe des « Trois Balais » expret.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** perso pas à moi (**J. K. Rowlings **), sauf histoire.

**Auteur :** Loufokagood

**Rating M **

**N/A : **Excusez la pauvre mortelle que je suis, pour vous avoir infliger toute ces faute d'orthographe.

Je voudrais m'excuser pour tous ceux et celle qui on essayé de m'envoyer des reviews. J'avais oublié d'activer l'autorisation pour les reviews anonymes, désolé. Je remercie **Littlemischief **pour me l'avoir rappelé. (o-)

**

* * *

**

**A la sauce cendrillon.**

**Chapitre 2 :**

- Fiouuuu ! J'espère que tout se passera bien avec ce Dursley, parce que, je ne ferais pas un tel voyage une deuxième fois, dit Draco tout en s'affalant sur le sofa

- Oui, mais en attendant, dégage moi le passage, j'ai besoin d'atteindre un des fauteuils, il n'y a pas que toi d'éreinté ici.

- Fait le toi-même, tu ne vois pas que je suis about de force là.

- Et puis quoi encore ! bouge moi ces valises delà, et pendant que tu y es, emporte les miennes dans ma chambre, non mais.

Draco se leva de son moelleux sofa, en pestant contre un père indigne faisant travailler son fils à l'agonie.

- Bourreau,….

- Quoi ?

- Heuu…je disais juste que c'était du boulot.

- A bon ! J'avais cru entendre autre chose.

De retour au salon, Draco constata que son père avait pris sa place sur le sofa. L'ingrat, il ne voulait que ma place, mon moelleux petit sofa, Snif..snif. Tout en relevent la tête, le père de Draco lui dit qu'il avait quartier libre toute l'après midi.

- Draco, tu as l'après midi de libre, mon rendez-vous avec Mr Dursley n'aura lieu que demain, alors en profite pour faire un tour, mais ne rentre pas trop tard.

- Oui, père.

Tout en regardant sa montre. 11h30, deux à trois heurs de sommeil, et je serait d'aplomb pour partir en vadrouille, mais tout d'abord, une bonne douche. Deux heurs trente plus tard, Draco était debout devant son miroir, s'observant de la tête au pied. J'espère que sa ne fait pas trop pété de tune, je ne veux pas attirer l'attention et surtout pas celle de greluche. Oui, venez vous accrocher à mon bras, je suis plein osasse. Petite conne. Décidant qu'il était prêt, il se dirigea vers le salon et constata que son père n'était plus sur le sofa. Il droit sûrement être dans sa chambre. Il prit son passe et sortit de l'appartement.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

- Salut, Ron !

- Aaah ! Salut, Harry ! Comment vas tu ?

- Tout va pour le mieux du monde. Je me remets petit à petit de ma rupture avec Seamus.

- Cela fait une semaine maintenant, que vous n'êtes plus ensemble. Mais, c'est toi qui as voulu de cette rupture d'après tes dires, alors pourquoi tu déprimes ?

- Tu vois, même si, c'est moi qui les suggéré, ça fait mal. Seamus était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et maintenant, je ne sais pas si, j'ai pris la bonne décision, c'est pour cette raison que je déprime. Et au travaille n'en parlons pas, à chaque fois que je l'aperçoit, je me cris mentalement dessus, pour ne pas aller le voir afin de reprendre notre relation.

- Moi, je pense que tu as fais le bon choix. Si, tu as remarqué que cette relation ne te menait nul part, alors, tu as pris la bonne décision ; laisse le temps au temps, et ça coulera tout seul. Peut-être même, qu'en sortant d'ici, tu rencontreras le prince charment, qui sais.

- Oui, mais….

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, soit patient et ça te passera. Et en parlant de travail, tu a entendu, que le futur associé de ton oncle arrive demain.

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Mon oncle ma bassiné tout un mois avec ça, _« Nous avons quelqu'un de très important qui droit venir de Londres très prochainement. D'ici là, je ne veux pas voir une seul trace de poussière, tout doit être impeccable pour son arrivé, et bla, bal … » _dit Harry avec une expression dédaigneuse sur le visage Je lui foutrais bien mon poing sur son groin.

- Pourquoi, tu ne les envois pas balader ? Ils n'ont plus aucun doit sur toi.

- J'ai mes raisons. Ron n'insista pas et changea de sujet.

- Il parait que l'homme le plus fortuné d'Angleterre.

- Nan !

- Ouep. Même devant la reine elle-même. Il est dans l'import/export. Il a aussi une dizaine de restaurant, une compagnie de bus,et j'en passe.

- Ouais, un gars pété de tune qui vient se la jouer à N.Y. Je hais tous ces snobes qui pète plus haut que leur cul. La preuve, regarde ma famille, il n'y a pas un jour où ils n'essayent pas de me rabaisser, me cracher à la figure un tas d'insulte, me faisant passer pour une vulgaire merde.

- Enfin ta soi disante famille. Ce son des cons finis, ils ont toujours été con et resteront, les plus gros con et emmerdeur congénital qui existent.

- Bref. Tout ça pour te dire que, je m'en branle complètement des gens riches.

- Bon, ces pas que je m'ennuis, mais, je suis à la bour, cela fait une heur que j'aurait du reprendre le travail.

- Quel heur est il ?

- 13h00. A plus, Harry !

-Ok, bye.

Harry décida de rester un moment à siroter sa bière à l'ombre d'un parasol, quand il fut interrompu par des cris.

- Au voleur ! Arrêté se type.

N'écoutant que son courage, il intercepta le voleur et le plaqua au sol. Il fut bientôt rejoint par le propriétaire de la sacoche.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé, mille fois merci.

- Mais de rien. Et il partit, laissant le jeune homme à sa vérification.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Bonne visite ! Bonne visite ! Je t-en ficherais des bonnes visites, moi. Espèce de réceptionniste à la con, avec son sourire à la con. Je lui demande, s'il connaît des coins intéressants, et il me tend des brochures, mais ça ne va pas chez lui. Il me prend pour ces stupides touristes, ce n'est pas comme si, je n'étais jamais venu à N.Y. Cela fait 10 ans que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds, depuis la mort de ma mère. Elle adorait cette ville, surtout Central Park. J'irais peut-être faire un tour tout à l'heur, mais tout abord, je vais me restaurer, voyons si ces brochures me servent à quelque chose.

Pendant qu'il cherchait sur le plan un bon resto, il se fit voler sa sacoche. Après avoir parcouru bon nombre de kilomètre, Draco était à bout de souffle. Il n'avait cessé de crier, mais personne ne c'étaient interposé. Quelque mètre plus loin, son voleur se faisait intercepter et plaquer au sol.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé, mille fois merci. Il récupère sa sacoche et vérifie si rien ne manque.

- Mais de rien. Et il partit laissant Draco seul à ses vérifications.

- Puis je vous…. Tiens où est il !? Moi qui voulait l'inviter à boire pour le remercier, tant pis, j'irais la boire seul. Ce petit café m'a l'air parfait.

**_A suivre._**

* * *

_**La suite prendra un peut de temps pour arriver. Le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Je quoi que je me suis mis dans un merdier pas possible avec se chapitre. Trop d'affaire à élucider en même temps. J'espère ne pas craquer avant la fin de cette fic. Je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre, alors ne faite pas trop attention aux fautes. Et niveau britage c'est pas ça.

Bonne lecture.

_(…)_ pensé de Draco.

* * *

**A la sauce cendrillon.**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Après avoir flâné de part et d'autre du parc. Draco décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Arrivé près d'une des sortie du parc, il reconnu le jeune homme qui lavait aidé, assit sur un banc. Il voulut le rejoindre, mais l'autre c'était levé, et avait prit la direction de la sortie ? Alors, Draco, le suivit.

Harry, prit par ses pensées traversait la rue sans même avoir regardé. Il fut retenu par deux bras, l'enserrant par la taille, et qui l'empêcha de se prendre la voiture lui venant sur la gauche.

- Il faut regarder où l'on va, dit Draco à l'oreille d'Harry, qui eu un frisson.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, dit Harry, tout en se retournant…Mais c'est vous que j'ai aidé tout à l'heur avec se voleur.

- Oui. Je pense que nous sommes quitte maintenant. Un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

- Je le pense aussi, lui souriant en retour. Je me présente, Harry Dursley.

- Draco Nott, enchanté. Il lui serre la main. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le proposer, mais, voudriez vous prendre un verre, en guise de remerciement.

- Avec grand plaisir. Après cet accident manqué, un verre me fera le plus grand bien. Et il prirent la direction du petit café où il se sont rencontrés la première fois.

Arrivé, ils commandèrent deux bières et ils allèrent s'assoire à une table au fond de la salle.

- J ai remarqué que vous aviez un accent, vous n'êtes pas d'ici.

- Non, je suis anglais. Je viens d'arriver avec mon père qui est venu pour affaire.

- Il est dans quoi votre père, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Non, non. Et vous pouvez me tutoyer. Il est dans la finance, où plutôt, dans le domaine de la bourse. C'est lui qui s'occupe de la monter en hausse de certaine entreprise.

- Et ton père et toi, restez à N.Y pour longtemps ?

- Oui et non…. A vrai dire, nous sommes là pour du travail. Mon père a une entrevue demain, et si tout se pas pour le mieux, on reste définitivement.

- Je vois…. Bien, je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, mais il se fait tard, il me faut rentrer. Si vous voulez, je peux vous faire visiter cette ville ?

- Oui, j'en serais ravi.

- Tenez, voici mes coordonnés. Quand vous serez prêt, vous me ferez signe.

- Ok. Et Draco regarda Harry sans aller. Décidément, il me plait bien. Il aura une belle surprise demain. Et il parti à son tour.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Appartement Mafoy.

**Ding Dong.**( sonnerie)

- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! Mr Malfoy courait dans l'appart, vêtu d'un simple peignoir.

**Ding Dong.**

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! Tu as oublié ton passe Dra….

- Je vois que je te dérange.

- Tom !?!

- Oui, c'est moi. Ravi de voir de tu ne m'es pas oublié.

- Qu'es ce que le grand Tom Jédusor fait devant mon humble porte.

- Puis-je entrer ?

- Fais donc. Il s'était avancé et scrutait la pièce. Alors, que me vaut ta présence ici ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? On a plus le doit de venir voir un vieil ami !

- Rien ne l'empêche. Mais toi, tu ne te déplaces pas sans raison, même pour voir un vieil ami. Alors ? Tom s'était approché, et tournait en rond autour de Lucius.

- Je te l'ai dit. J'ai appris ta venu à N.Y, et que…. Il s'était arrêté au dos de Lucius et lui murmurait à l'oreille…et que, tu avais l'intention de t'associer avec une certaine compagnie.

- Comment le sais tu ?

- Moi, je suis au courant de tout, surtout, si cela concerne mes rivaux.

- Et, en quoi, mon association avec cette compagnie t'intéresse ?

- En tout mon ami, en tout. J'aimerais que tu te couches quand il y aura des transactions en commun avec ma compagnie et la tienne. Pourras tu faire cela pour moi.

- Tu es fou ! Même pour toi je ne ferais pas une tel chose. J'ai mon intégrité.

- A oui…Jedusor était passé devant, attrapa le cou de Lucius, et le serrait progressivement. Je suis fou certes. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas venu seul, et si tu veut pas qui lui arrive quoique se soi...Lucius se dégagea vivement.

- Tu n'oserais pas ? une colère contenue en lui.

- Moi ! Non. Mais, se serai dommage qu'il apprenne une certaine vérité…Lucius ouvrit ses yeux d'horreur.

- Non, tu n'as pas le doit. Sa voie mourut dans un murmure.

- Et bien, fais ce que je te demande, et ton rejeton ne saura jamais, qu'il et le fruit d'un viol. La porte de l'appart s'ouvrit au même instant.

- Draco ! Déjà de retour !

- Oui père. Tu….Il venait de remarquer la présence de l'homme près de son père.

- Peux tu allé….

- Comment ? L'on ne me présente pas ! Tom Jedusor. Je suis un vieil ami de votre père…

- Et qui était sur le point de partir.

- Effectivement. Au plaisir de vous revoir. Quand il passa près de Draco, il le regarda, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux, puis, il sortit de l'appartement. Draco eu froid dans la dos.

- Je ne savais pas, que tu avais des connaissances à N.Y ?

- Nous avions fait classe ensembles, puis, il a quitté l'Angleterre.

- Et il te voulait quoi ?

- RIEN ! Il ne me voulait rien…. Et comment c'est passé ta journée ? Draco voyait que sont père voulait évité se sujet.

- Très mal au début, puis tout c'est arrangé pour le mieux. Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai rencontré.

- Qui donc ? dit d'une voie lasse.

- Le fils Dursley ! Il ne sait absolument pas qui je suis. La tête qu'il fera demain en me voyant, j'ai hâte d'y être….Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein !... Oui, oui, je t'écoute…. Tu vois l'homme qui était là. Si tu le croises ou l'aperçois, tu l'évite, n'essaye pas de rentrer en contacte avec lui. Et s'il vient à te parler, tu ne le crois sur aucun prétexte, es-ce que tu ma compris ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Sur ce, bonne nuit, et veille à te lever tôt. Malheureusement pour lui, croyant avoir mis son fils en garde, n'a fait qu'éveiller sa curiosité de celui-ci.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Bureau du _Président-directeur Général,_ Mr Dursley.

- Tu as progressé sur notre affaire ?

- Non. A part ce fichu mot de passe, il y a une clef avec. Et sans cette clef, on ne peut pas accéder au coffre.

- Et tu sais à quoi ressemble cette clef ?

- Elle a la forme d'une petite pièce de monnaie.

- Quand leurs effets sont arrivés, a-t-il eu le temps de prendre quoi que ce soi ?

- Non. Il était entrain de l'ouvrir quand je le lui ai pris des mains.

- Bien, maintenant que nous savons quoi chercher, il nous sera plus facile de la trouver. Plus tard, on recherchera dans leurs effets. Mais, ce matin, je voudrais que tu t'occupes du fils de notre invité. Que tu le face visiter la compagnie, que tu l'emmène au resto, que tu le séduise, d'après nos renseignements, ses penchant pour la jante masculine n'est pas à négliger, montre lui qu'il a une place privilégier dans la compagnie, et moi je ferais de même avec le père, la séduction en moins. Es ce clair ?

- Oui, dit il, bien que réticent.

**(_Interphone)_**

- Oui, Mlle Minerva.

- Le rendez vous de 9h vient d'arriver.

- Faite les entrer je vous pris.

- Bien Monsieur.

**(_Interphone fin)_**

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entré Draco et son père.

- Bonjour heureux de vous voir enfin ! Il s'était levé pour venir serrer leurs mains.

- Moi de même.

- Et se jeune homme, je pense que ses votre fils !

- Oui. Voici Draco Zachary Malfoy.

- Enchanté ! Venez vous asseoir. Ils se dirigèrent tout trois vers le bureau. Je vous présente mon fils….

- Dudley Dursley. Il était venu serrer la main de Draco. Ravi de vous connaître. Il regardait Draco intensément, il était indubitablement tombé sous son charme. Draco par contre était plus qu'étonné.

- C'est le seul fils que vous avez ? La question étonna les trois autres.

- Dudley est fils unique. Ma femme et moi n'avons pas eu l'opportunité d'avoir un autre enfant.

- Je suis désolé. Mais Draco ne comprenait pas. Qui pouvait bien être l'autre jeune homme. _(J'avais trouvé étrange aussi de tomber sur le fils du nouvel associer de mon père. Il faut que j'éclaircisse cette affaire, et pas que celle-là)._

Pendant que son père et Mr Durley parlaient d'affaire, et autre. Lui était perdu dans le méandre de son esprit et ne prétais acune attention au fils Dursley. Mais son attention fut attirée par une bride la conversation.

- Je sais de source sûr, que notre concurrent le plus farouche est en ville en ce moment. Il use de ruse des plus machiavéliques pour déstabiliser ses adversaires. J'espère que vous n'avez reçu aucune visite ou menace de cet homme ?

- Non. Depuis que je suis à N.Y, je n'ai pas eu la moindre visite, ni reçu la moindre menace. La curiosité de Draco monta d'un cran.

- Il droit sûrement manigancer quelque chose. Soyez prudent, cet homme est sournois. Mais assez de vous inquiéter, laissons tout cela de côté et allons déjeuner. Je crois que nous pouvons laisser ces jeunes gens se débrouiller seul.

- Draco, tu me rejoindras à l'appartement.

Tout le monde se levèrent, et sortirent du bureau. Mr Drusley et Mr Malfoy étaient partis de leur côté. Draco était resté avec Dudley pour une visite rapide de la compagnie, et s'était rendu dans un restaurant pour terminer les présentations. Draco s'enfichait complètement de ce que pouvait raconter ce type, il avait d'autre affaire plus importante en tête._( Je lui foutrais bien mon poing à la figure. Il croit qu'il est intéressant en plus. Il devrait se regarder plus souvent dans miroir, sa l'évitera de se prendre des râteaux. Bon dieu, si tu existes, fais qu'un miracle se produise. _Le portable de Draco venait de sonner_. Merci mon dieu.)._

- Désolé, mais il me faut répondre. Il se leva et alla répondre.

- Blaise, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content de t'entendre. Tu me sauves la vie.

- Mais de rien vieux. Et de…

- Avant que tu ne continu, je voudrait que tu me rejoigne à N.Y. J'ai un service à te demander.

- Et il consiste en quoi ?

- Je t'expliquerais tout à ton arrivé.

- Ok. On se reverra dans deux jours.

- Ok. Bye ! Maintenant il me faut appeler l'autre.

Il compose le numéro et attend.

- Allo ! Harry !

- Oui.

- C'est Draco. C'était pour savoir si ta proposition tenait toujours ?

- Oui. Tu voudrais la faire quand ?

- Demain, si possible.

- Rendez vous à 8h, devant le même café, à demain.

- D'accord.

Il racrocha et il se diriga vers sa table pour prendre congé de son ôte.

- Il me faut partir, c'est urgent. On remettra se déjeuné un autre jours. Et il partit sans attendre de réponse_.( J'espère élucider certaine de mes question demain)._

_**A suivre.**_

**_Il risque d'avoir de grosse remontée dans le temps, je parle en semaine et en mois. Si non, je risque de devenir dingue. Le prochain chapitre viendra quand il viendra._**


End file.
